Glimpses
by ForShizzleRenizzle
Summary: CBS owns Scorpion. This is my very first fic attempt. Reviews & advice are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

_I've been so enjoying all these Scorpion fics during the show's hiatus, & so I've been thinking about trying to write for a while now. This is me sticking my toe in the water. I thought I would start simple, with just little snippets - leaving the rest of the story to your imagination. Maybe in the future I'll even expand on some of these glimpses. _

Walter O'Brien knows a lot. He knows the angle at which his car is perched. He knows that even though Happy is a genius, statistically her plan has a high possibility of failure. And when he hears his name called over the edge of the cliff, Walter knows he is in love with Paige.

Cabe leaned on the counter & looked out at the garage, which was covered with balloons & beamed with pride as he watched Paige & Walter lead a group of 5th graders in singing "Happy Birthday" to Ralph. He never expected to be a grandfather.

"It was wishful thinking anyway," Paige said to herself as she pulled the little black dress (with the tags still attached!) out of her closet. Their "business dinner" was canceled, so she may as well return it.

There was a spot on the beach where Walter would take Megan to watch the sunset. She loved it, & he loved her. Walter didn't understand why Paige would choose that spot as the location for their wedding until she explained, "So Megan will be there with us."


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the feedback everyone who read & reviewed. I hope you enjoy the next few glimpses! _

"May I help you, miss?" the clerk asked. Happy just stood there for a moment, thinking about Bosnia, her sprained ankle & Toby carrying her piggyback to the road & to safety. She thought about his confession, & how hard she knew she sometimes was on him. "Miss," the clerk repeated. "I'll take that one," Happy said, pointing to a hat that matched the one Toby lost when they rolled into the ravine. She still thought it was a stupid, but he deserved it. It was Christmas after all.

The teenager behind the counter waited, very impatiently, as Sylvester contemplated. There were a lot of variables to consider: size, color, etc. He took his time going over all the possible scenarios & their outcomes. He was used to people's judging eyes, though it still bothered him. Finally he narrowed down all his choices & made his decision. He smiled triumphantly as he left the hospital gift shop with the balloons. He knew Walter would appreciate them.

She did it whenever she was deep in thought. Walter guessed she probably didn't even realize it. He was glad for that, because he loved listening to her sing.


	3. Chapter 3

_I've been thinking: What would a Waige wedding day be like? I mentioned in a previous "glimpse" that I pictured them having a beach wedding. Enjoy!_

Walter was awakened by the early morning sun streaming through his bedroom windows. As his eyes fluttered open he caught a glimpse of the black garment bag hanging on the outside of his closet door. He smiled to himself, thankful that it wasn't just a dream.

Despite Walter's protests about silly superstitions, Paige spent the night before the wedding in a hotel instead of at the garage. When she heard the light knocking at her door, she opened it quickly expecting to see Happy. Instead she was greeting by a hotel employee holding a huge bouquet of sunflowers She set the flowers on the table & opened the card which read, _"Here's a little bit of sun so you don't get cold feet."_ As she blinked back her tears she knew in her heart that taking the job with Scorpion was the best decision she ever made.

"Stupid bobby pins," Happy muttered under her breath as she looked in the mirror. She never wasted too much time on her appearance. As she struggled to contain all of her long, black hair one thought kept her from giving up: You're doing this for Paige.

Sylvester counted the rows of white chairs set up on the beach. He rearranged them in geometric patterns in his head. He calculated the angle of the aisle in relation to the shoreline. He did anything to distract him from the one thought threatening to overthrow his composure. He wished Megan was here to see her brother getting married.

After his daughter died, Cabe never imagined he'd get to give a bride away. As he stood on the beach outside of the tent that served as a makeshift dressing room, he was more nervous than he had been in a long time. Just then Paige appeared next to him, squeezed his arm & whispered, "Ready?" Her smile was infectious, & in that moment his nervousness washed away with the tide. It was replaced by a new wave of emotion: pride.

Ralph stood in the stand next to Walter, one hand in his pocket guarding the little, velvet boxes he held. When Walter asked Ralph to be the best man, he questioned why someone so smart would trust a kid with such an important task. Without hesitation Walter explained, "You're my best friend." Walter was Ralph's best friend too, & he was determined not to let him down.

After the wedding guests made their way back to the garage for dinner & a small reception. As everyone was eating & chatting, Toby stood up from the table & tapped his fork to his glass to get their attention. As the room got quiet Toby noticed a mortified look on Walter's face. He winked at the genius & started his toast. "I promised Walter I wouldn't do anything to embarrass him today – but my fingers were crossed..."


	4. Chapter 4

I thought I'd take a stab at what the ladies might be thinking during the best scenes from the most recent episode. Hope you like it!

" _Maybe it's worth rethinking other conclusions that I've come to regarding avoiding emotions."_

Walter's words swirled around inside Paige's head, dancing with the memory of their kiss & fighting against the fear in the pit of her stomach that told her it was better to just be friends. She was thankful that Ralph interrupted them when he did. She is Walter's emotional compass, & she had to get ready for the long road ahead of them if they were going to give this a shot.

" _It's something we could do together with our clothes on."_

Toby nervously kept talking after unveiling the doll house. Happy realized it was probably a reaction to her eyes boring into him. He probably thought she was angry about him overstepping boundaries. Truthfully she was just surprised that, despite everything she had said & done to push him away, he still loved her.


End file.
